


The Dragon Princess in the Tower

by Lon_Wolfgood



Series: The Incredibly Short Tales of Randomness in A Song of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_Wolfgood/pseuds/Lon_Wolfgood
Summary: Princess Daenerys Targaryen has spent most of her life locked up in a tower. One day she is visited by three rescuers: a dwarf, a large burned man, and a feral dog-child.Oh, and she hatched a dragon.





	The Dragon Princess in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU, and crack-ish. There is no point to this.  
> You have been warned.

The story of Daenerys Targaryen, the lost Princess of the Seven Kingdoms starts with her incredulous expression upon her rescuers: a dwarf, an enormous burned man, and a scruffy feral child barking at her.

She has been imprisoned in a remote tower in the middle of nowhere by her brother, King Viserys. Unknown to them both, this was the same tower where their older brother fucked Lyanna Stark. But that’s a tale for another day.

After a brief explanation, she learns that the dwarf is Tyrion Lannister. The burned man is Sandor Clegane. And their companion is the last Stark alive: Arya, who seems to have lost her wits when she was five years old, and now behaved like some sort of dog. Five years later, she has yet to recover any semblance of sanity.

These are the heroes of her story.

Daenerys knows she’s completely fucked.

If she’s to take the Kingdoms from her deranged brother King Viserys, she will need much better allies. Rich and powerful allies. “Surely, if you’re here, your father supports me?” she asked the dwarf.

“Oh, no. He supports your brother. And he killed the Starks to gain King Viserys’ trust,” Tyrion explained.

“How did… she escape?” Dany asked, looking at the little girl sniffing around her prison-room. They kept her hair short, chopped off with little care, and she wore baggy breeches and tunic, which she pulled at repeatedly.

The large man grunted, picking up the kid by the scruff of her tunic, placing her in his large arms, and then petting her head. Curled like that, the kid looked like an overgrown kitten. “My brother was tasked with killing the children. I followed behind, and when I saw… I told him I’d deal with this one, but I just hid her.”

“But she wasn’t always like that…?” Dany asked.

“Oh, no. She cursed me to hell, and I had to hit her with the flat of my axe. I think I fucked her up,” the big man said sheepishly as Arya purred contentedly in his arms.

Dany stared, then turned to Tyrion. “So what exactly is the plan?”

Tyrion just shrugged. “We’ll get you out of here, then we’ll head to Dorne. Prince Doran has no love for your brother or my father. We’re already within Dorne, anyway.”

That was the most ridiculous plan. But at least it was something.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here. Because I happened to hatch a dragon egg a week ago, and if Viserys sees him, he’ll take it away,” Dany confessed.

The two men looked at each other, which was somewhat interesting to observe due to the difference in height.

“A dragon?” Tyrion asked carefully.

“Yes,” Dany said, turning towards the area where her bed was. “Let me show you. _Fyreball_! Here, boy!”

A small black blur shot out from under Daenerys’ bed, and for a moment it looked like a small shiny bat. But then it landed on Dany’s shoulder and let out a screech.

At that, Arya perked up in Sandor’s arms, letting out a bark of alarm.

Fyreball answered with a short screech.

Dany and the two men stared as dragon and feral child exchanged barks and screeches for a few minutes. Then Arya slid off Sandor and grabbed at his side bag, where he carried her treats.

Mutely, Sandor took a treat and gave it to the little girl. Instead of eating it, as she always did, she handed it to Fyreball, who chomped it down happily.

“The fuck?” Sandor voiced their thoughts. “She can speak with your fucking dragon?”

Fyreball burped, and Arya panted with her tongue lolling out.

“Well, that settles it. I’m coming with you,” Dany said.

And so they helped her leave the tower that had been her home for most of her life.

Three horses waited below. One for her, one for the dwarf, and another for the man. Apparently, the wild child could not ride on her own. No. Instead, she jumped from horse to horse during their ride down south.

Tyrion and Sandor were used to it, and seemed to have an infinite patience when it came to the little girl. But Dany was new to this dynamic, and on the girl’s third jump at her horse, she pushed Arya back and the girl fell off with a loud yelp.

“Hey!” Tyrion cried out.

“What the bloody fuck is wrong with you, dragon bitch?” Sandor growled as he got off his horse and crouched next to the fallen creature that was whimpering pitifully. With a gentleness that seemed out of place for such a fierce-looking man, he picked Arya up and put her on his horse, before mounting behind her.

Dany felt awfully guilty all of a sudden. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking at the feral child. Arya growled, her nose wrinkling and teeth exposed. She barked at Dany, and Dany thought if the child knew words, she’d be telling her to fuck off.

With a sigh, they continued on their journey. Though Arya didn’t jump on Dany’s horse again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no point. I just wanted to write about feral!Arya traveling with Tyrion, Sandor, and Dany.  
> I can't promise I'll write more on this.


End file.
